1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection terminal which connects an electric wire to a piece of equipment or to another electric wire to provide an electrical connection, and more particularly to an electric connection terminal, such as an earth bracket, which electrically connects a car body to an earth line drawn out of an electrode in a car to form an earth circuit.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A conventional electric connection terminal, such as a typical earth bracket, is made of a single metal material such as brass and has a common construction in which an electric wire is connected to one end of the terminal and a piece of equipment is connected to the other end of the terminal.
In reference to the earth bracket, it is expected from the standpoint of car body weight that bodies made of an aluminium material will be come more common in the near future. However, in the conventional construction, the bracket is made of a single metal material, such as brass, the connection between an aluminium member and another member, made of a metal material other than aluminium, for example, between an aluminum body and a brass bracket or, between an aluminium bracket and a copper earth line, are subject to electric erosion of the aluminum material Accordingly, it is necessary in the art to eliminate this problem.
In addition to the earth bracket, any electric connection terminal which connects an aluminium wire to a piece of equipment or to a copper wire is subject to electric erosion.